When The Dust Settled
by Dawn-Roberts
Summary: Dawn faces hardships following 'The Gift' and her friendship with Spike grows... NOT A DS.. eww. BS maybe?
1. Corn Chip Crumbs and Creaking Eaves

Author- dawnroberts  
  
pairing- B/S A/X T/W  
  
warning- Set after 'the gift' post Buffs death. :(  
  
( ditto on all of the above for the rest of the chapters)

* * *

**_When The Dust Settled_**  
  
Copyright- Hi Joss waves I know, I told them that the characters all belong to you and Mutant Enemy. Joss, why are there cops behind you? With their billy clubs out.... You get the picture ;)   
  
Acknowledgments- I KNOW I spelled that wrong. But thanks, to Seb , my new Aussie buddy & partial Beta Reader.

* * *

Prologue  
  
Spike sat cradling The Slayer's limp form. He touched his face to hers, willing her to wake up. His tears mingled with Buffy's, still fresh on her pale cheek. He sat rocking back in forth in the wreckage he recovered her from for what seemed like only minutes when her felt a small hand slip inside of his own and he looked up into they tiny face of a 14 year old who had lost her last little piece of the world.   
  
"Come on Spike, the sun." She spoke softly, squeezing his hand almost to make sure he was even listening because he didn't seem to acknowledge her words.   
  
Spike noticed for the first time the sun already creeping up behind Dawn, greedy fingers threatening to pry him away from his love. He bowed his head again but held onto Dawn's hand. He could no longer look her in the eyes. He had failed her, let The Doc get his scaly hands near her. It was his fault. He would sit here till the sun lapped at his leather and left him as dust, banished to the wind.  
  
He didn't even look up when he felt the skin on the back of his neck sizzle and burn with searing heat. Suddenly Dawn's hands left his and latched around his lower arm, pulling him into the shadows. He jerked his head up when he was enveloped in the darkness, only to see Dawn's angry face and feel her kick his shin, making him wince, more in surprise than pain.  
  
"How could you?" She growled, tears flowing endlessly down her face. Spike just looked at her, knowing good and well that she would never forgive him for letting Buffy die. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd have left him in the sun's path. "You can't leave me too. You can't even think of leaving. Because...she's gone." Dawn flung her arms around the shocked vamp and sobbed into his chest. She was shaking so bad that although a small part of Spike told him to back away, he held onto her, stroking her hair and weeping silently. "Don't ever go away." She whimpered.  
  
"Never, lit'l bit." He promised, in a tone only she could hear, although he didn't really acknowledge anyone else to be there. Dawn stayed nestled in his arms as violent sobs wracked her petite frame until Giles and the others pulled the bawling child from his grasp and left with Xander, unnoticed by Spike, carrying the lifeless body of the world's savior in his arms and looking down on her hauntingly peaceful face with the same remorse filled expression that played across Spike usually cocky features.  
  
Spike slid down the wall that acted as his shield, and the only thing stopping him from running into the sunlight and putting and end to his misery was an affiance he had made with the only person he felt he had left. It was the thought of causing the small lady more grief, ( which he couldn't figure his death would do) that kept him alive that much longer.  
  
"P-pretty Woman," Tara said with a shy smile,"be-because that's your favorite movie, right?"referring to her movie of choice for the evening.   
  
_"NO!"_ Dawn screamed inside her head._"I despise this movie. I loathe every every particle of it."  
_  
"Yea-huh." She answered with fake earnest, switching into auto-Dawn mode. It was the only way she could take any of them anymore. Tuesday, she wondered where Xander was. They'd had the same schedule for months. Monday Willow stayed with her, Tuesday it was Xander, the next day promised a foolish ex-vengeance demon, Thursday Tara and Willow, Friday Xander and Anya, Saturday was luck of the draw, and Sunday meant quality time with the stuffy librarian. They kept her sheltered, shut out from the world where dark creatures lurked and big sisters died. And she just smiled, letting them shuttle her about and convince her that everything is okay.  
  
Hearing a horn honk in the driveway, Tara gave Dawn a quick squeeze on the shoulder just before she hurried out of the door and past Xander to walk home. Dawn tried to smile at Xander as he rambled his usual "What's up, Dawnster?" but her grin faltered quickly and Xander layed a worried hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ok, kiddo?" he asked cautiously, seeing a look in Dawn's eyes that he couldn't really recognize.  
  
"Peachy," Dawn replied, turning her back on him and going to put the movie into the VCR as Xander plopped down onto the couch, coffee table in front of him already pre-littered with junk food for his arrival. She sat down in the armchair across the room from Xander and hit "play" on the remote. After watching silently through the beginning of the movie, she peered over at Xander, who was laughing like a buffoon and covered in corn chip remains. Anger bubbled up inside of her and she couldn't control the need to scream at him. Scream the question that was on her lips every time she even looked at Xander, at any of them. So, standing up, she walked over and slapped him in the face.  
  
"Why?" she growled angrily, her slap causing Xander to spew corn chip bits all around himself.  
  
"Well jeez, Dawn. I really don't know why he didn't choose that condom."Xander tried his best to use stupidity to calm Dawn down. It was the way he handled what he didn't understand.  
  
Dawn was staring at him, tears sliding down her face, and Xander could tell she was mad, she was visibly shaking.  
  
"Two months Xander, and nothing. Not a 'hey', not a visit under a flaming blanket, not even a 'just want to let you know I'm sorry you god damn sister died'! I know you made it happen." Dawn crossed her arms in front of herself protectively.   
  
"Dawnie,"Xander reached out to touch Dawn's arm and she recoiled, backing away a step.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "Don't Dawnie me. I know it's your fault." she wiped at her eyes angrily, forcing back the tears she'd held in for so long. She wouldn't give Xander the chance to comfort her.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Xander finally realized what Dawn was getting at. She had figured out what he had tried so hard to keep from her and he wasn't about to let his secret slip. "Dawnster," he said tentatively,"I didn't do anything to Sp-"  
  
"Lier."She cut him off coldly.And when he tried to argue his innocence further, she said the word again, hissing through her teeth like a snake."You." She growled, pointing a shaking finger at him,"All of you. Babying me, molly-coddling me. Treating me like I'm a porcelain doll, behind a wall of glass. For God's sake! You guys are planning my birthday party like I'm some 5 year old, mourning her pet hamster."

Xander sat in stunned silenced and Dawn couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. Was it possible she was actually getting through to him?

"I.Need.Spike. He's the only one that treats me like who I am. Not a child, not Buffy's Fragile Little Sister. Dawn Summers. 14 year old teenager who needs something real, something harsh to hold onto." Dawn saw tears gather in the corners of Xander's eyes and felt a pang of guilt. But she new what she did had to be done."Sorry." She whispered, half truthfully, turning to the stairs and pushing Xander off when he reached for her arm. "I'm going up stairs. Alone."   
  
Xander sighed. _"Possessed.."_ He thought silently, although he knew he was wrong. He closed his eyes in attempt to block the verbal bashing from his mind as he heard the familiar click of Dawn's CD player and the loud angst of a song he recognized to be from Nirvana. His thoughts slipped to the series of events with a certain blond blood-sucker that led to all of this "trauma" Dawn was experiencing.  
  
_He had walked out into the porch of Bu..Dawn's house to see Spike standing there with a pink teddy bear in his hand. Xander could remember feeling the need to chuckle before sombering.  
  
"Spike what are you doing.Here?'' He asked coldy.  
  
Spike grinned nervously."Sorry, Harris. Cuddles 'ere isn't for you." Xander didn't even bother to come back with something cocky so Spike continued. "I've come to say hello to bit, cheer her up a lit'l." He tried to advance up the porch but Xander cut him off.  
  
"No, Spike." He stared at Spike determinedly, while Spike snorted loudly.   
  
"Come of it, Harris. A lit'l big for your britches? The tiny miss is ruler of Revello Drive now, an' till my invite gets revoked-" He attempted to move past Xander but simply stood his ground.  
  
"Spike," he asked almost impatiently.  
  
"Harris?" Spike crossed his arm defiantly, 'Cuddles' dangling limply across his chest.  
  
"Do you love Dawn, Spike?" Xander asked bluntly.   
  
Spike glared at him, not sure what Harris was getting at, and not sure how to answer him. It figured he'd start with the truth."Well, yea. Course I care about Niblet." he lifted his scarred eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Fine." Xander said blankly. "Then leave."  
  
"Bugger you! Why the bloody he-."  
  
"Because, Spike. Dawn needs something now. She needs a normal life. Not normal by your standards. Or Buffy's, or the Hellmouth's. Normal by the rest of the world's. The world that doesn't include demons and hell dimension portals that you sister jumps through." Xander had to pause, his eyes were brimming with tears and he felt his throat clenching shut, but he forced himself on.  
  
"Spike. If you feel for Dawn the way, the way Buffy knew you did, you'll walk away. Let her live a normal life." he stopped and look at the silent figure across from him.  
  
Spike looked at Xander, his face solemn and expressionless. Since... that day, his world revolved around Dawn; calling her, bringing her home when she ran away, wiping her endless tears. The lit'l bit meant everything to him. And he had to prove it to everyone else. He figured this would be the way. Tossing 'Cuddles' to Xander, he turned away and walked off into the distance, and when Xander could see nothing more of him then his platinum hair Spike called back "Give Bit my best." And vanished.  
_  
While Xander was lost in thought, Dawn was busy upstairs. Nirvana turned up to full almost volume and Kurt Cobain chanting about how he doesn't have a gun oddly calmed her as she packed her pink duffel bag. This was the routine lately, her and enter name of any scooby-sitter here would watch a movie and she would go to her room for the rest of the night. Except the movie didn't usually end in her slapping Xander and running away. But whatever. She finished packing and put on her leather coat, tucking a stake in her belt for good measure. Then she turned her CD player up another notch , knowing that the eaves she climbed down on to get out her window creaked, and cambered out of the window, into the rainy night and to the cemetery.  
  
When she got to the center of the cemetery where the too familiar crypt was, she realized she was drenched. It was pouring rain and she was freezing. She figured Spike was asleep, since if he sensed her arrival, he probably would have came out. Unless... unless he didn't care. He probably didn't want anything more to do with her than Xander did. Discouraged, and feeling rather homeless, Dawn settled down on the step in front of Spike's door and sobbed, her anguish being partially masked by the wind.  
  
Spike felt worse for the wear. Tonight he had killed 1 Kamas demon, 6 vamps, and 2 bottles of tequila, and felt like he was about to go ass over teakettle. He wasn't drunk, or anywhere near that honestly, he was just exhausted, lost. He flopped onto his bed, glad that he had come across this mattress, it made sleeping in a crypt much more bearable. As he struggled to drift into sleep, he heard noises and movement outside, but he simply assumed they were from the storm a'brewin. No one would be dumb enough to leave their house in this weather.  
  
20 minutes later, when she was so cold she almost couldn't remember where she was or how she got there, Dawn gave in. Maybe Spike didn't want anything to do with her, but he wouldn't turn her away, she hoped. She pushed through the stone door and stumbled into the ill lit cavern that was the top level of the crypt. Glad to see lights on down below where Spike's actual 'home' was, she slid her duffel bag up to rest at her elbow securely, and traveled down the ladder, slipping a few times, because her water logged sneakers didn't exactly have that much traction. When she got to the bottom, she saw Spike on his bed, fast asleep. Kinda dead looking, because the only breaths he took were occasional, and she assumed they were more habitual and needless then anything. She walked over to his bedside, and just as she neared the very edge of the bed, his eyes flickered open and she jumped.  
  
"Niblet?" He asked worriedly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes almost like a child. Even with her being rain soaked, Spike could see her crying. It ate at his heart and at the same time made him wish he could rip Xander's out. Two months he hadn't even seen her. She looked a world different. Older, but more helpless than ever. He stood up, looking at the smaller figure.  
  
"I hate him!" Dawn said shakily . Her words were bunched up and jumbled, but Spike could make out most of what was troubling her."I hate them all. Willow, Anya, and, Giles too. Oh, and Tara. They think they know what's best for me. They cart me around, planning every single thing so that they can be right next to me, Dawn The Helpless Toddler or something. Normal teenager my ass! Why..."she was forced to pause her next complaint as tears emptied from her eyes and down her face, and sobs threatened to choke her. She sank onto Spike's bed, and silently, he sat next to her, knowing from experience that more than anything she needed someone to listen."They don't get it, Spike. I need it. The pain. The fighting, cursing, swearing. Harshness. Why don't they understand?"

Spike spoke her name softly, but she continued. "I mean, what's wrong with me? Why isn't anyone willing to be close to me? They all go away. Mom, Buffy. I mean sure, the gang is there now, but I see it in everyone's eyes. They don't want to be there. You..." she trailed off, afraid to accuse him of anything."Why did you leave Spike?''  
  
Spike stood nervously. He was trying to think of a way to put his absence that wasn't a lie, but didn't incriminate Harris._"Screw it."_ he thought to himself after a moment. He got to his knees infront of Dawn and looked into her tear-filled eyes." Dawn. It had nothing to do with something being the matter with you. It. Was Xander. The bloody ponce told me that if I cared about you I'd leave."  
  
Dawn snorted indignantly."Thats a little half ass backwards, ain't it? Everyday, Spike. I'm herded about. Soothing words, empty promises. The whole nine yards. Nothing.Is.Real.But every night. You'd call. And I'd hear someone who cared. Not just because they thought I had no one else. Because they cared about me." She fought at her tears again. Spike, still kneeling infront of her, shook her head angrily.  
  
"Dawn, listen." He cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb along her face slowly. "They all care about you. Every.One.Of.Them. Yeah, maybe they need to. But they do anyway. Regardless. Because they're your bloody friends, your bloody family."  
  
"If they care about me, why did Xander force you to leave?" She looked at him, no longer bothering to stop her tears.  
  
"Because, Bit. He's right for once. You need a normal life. Without me." he tried to smile.  
  
"I can't. I can't lose one more person. She's dead Spike. Not coming back. Ever." Dawn was now sobbing and shaking so hard she struggled to breathe.  
  
"There, there, Luv. Shhhh. S'ok." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as she broke down.  
  
**A/N- Teary, yes I know. But it had to be written. It will hopefully get happier with time, Chapter 2 in the makes. Please R&R!!!!**


	2. Ringing Bunnies and Hidden Duffels

Chapter 2- Ringing bunnies and Rain soaked duffels  
  
Copyright- Hi Joss waves I know, I told them that the characters all belong to you and Mutant Enemy. Joss, why are there cops behind you? With their billy clubs out....  
  
Anya examined herself. Red wig, patchy dress, little black buckle up shoes. Everything was perfect.Well. Almost. But, one thing was missing...  
  
"Xander? Honey? Where are you? You can come out. You promised we'd play Ragidy Ann & Xandy!" She turned around and Xander was directy behind her, which caused her to jump. "Xander, sweetie. Where's your cute red wig?" She studied his face, but couldn't find a trace of any real emotion.  
  
"Ahn," He thrust a bright blue box at her, "it's for you." Anya's face lit up. She grinned ear to ear and grabbed the box, lifting the cover. Only to drop it again, screaming.  
  
"Oh my god Xander! It's a buh..buh...BUNNY!!! How could you??"But Xanders face only grew impatient.  
  
"Ahn. Pick it up!" He picked up the ringing bunny and thrusted it at her.  
  
"Wait?" Anya thought to herself."A Ringing bunny..?" Suddenly, the ringing got louder and it almost seemed as if Xander was getting muffled. Then, groggily, she opened her eyes, and realized that she was asleep. Or used to be anyways. But she heard Xander's voice yelling "Anya, pick up!" to her left, and she rolled on her side, finding the blinking answering machine instead of her fiance. She reached over and picked the phone up off of it's charger.  
  
"What? Xander it's late. I told you not to wake me up. Unless I was being offered orgasams. In which case, wake away."  
  
"Ahn." Xander sighed. Sounding no less relieved and possibly more urgent. "Dawn's missing."  
  
When Anya, clad in Xander's house coat thrown hastily over a clingy, over-revealing nightie, scuffled through the door into the Summers' living room, she saw Tara and Willow huddled together, Willow nursing a box of kleenex and blubbering about something, while Tara rubbed her back soothingly. Anya wished she could have walked in 10 minutes later, so she wouldn't have to watch this human emotion she had beared witness to so many times in the past months. Self pity. But Xander sounded urgent, so, true to her nature, she flew over to be with him. Him, who was now pacing back and forth silently, running his hands over his forehead.  
  
"I should have known," Willow half-mumbled. "it's my fault, if I just would have came srtaight home from class. I mean, Xander never stays this late. It's all my fault."  
  
"No sweetie," Tara cooed to her lover," it's no one's fault. Sh-she's just a kid. We di-did dumb stuff too when we were young." Im sure she's at Janice's. Or Muh.Marley's." she sighed.Anya spoke up for the first time.  
  
"No. Umm, she's not. Dawn gave me a list of all her friend's numbers. After Xander woke me up from my sex dream, I called them. She's not at anybody's. So most likely she ran away or was kidnapped. She's probably being mangled or worse." As Willow whimpered and Tara turned three shades paler, Xander latched onto Anya's forearm and dragged her into the dining room.  
  
"Ahn, hun. Are you trying to give Willow a heart attack? How can you say things like that?" Xander looked at her worrily, making Anya roll her eyes.  
  
"Xander it's true. If somethings true why can't I tell everyone else? There all blubbery, they must know something could be wrong. I mean, always with the crying. They're not happy. Or are they? I mean, I don't know.And. And I hate feelings. When they're happy, they cry. When they're sad they cry. How am I suppost to know?" Xander witnessed Anya's shoulders drooped, her solid, skeptically defiant composure fading. He knew she wouldn't cry, but he watched as her bright, curious, chocolate eyes melted into saucers of hot fudge. He took her hand in both of his, and planted an airy kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"I know, Ahn. It's worrying. But it's also okay to be worried. It's only human." Xander said the last part proudly. "Oh how far my Anya has come" he thought.  
  
"But, what if I don't want to? I want to look through the magazines with poofy white dresses on the cover together. And I want to find one that makes my breasts look ample and voluminous, so your cheeks flame and your pants feel significantly tighter. Please?" Anya looked at him anxiously.  
  
Xander looked over his shoulder to see an ashen-faced Willow along with Tara setting up a locator spell in the living room. He turned back to his fiancee. "Soon, baby."He soothed."I promise."  
  
Dawn laid on Spike's couch, head resting on his knee and body curled up into a fetal positon. The crimson velvet of his bedspread was folded around her, and her eyes were crushed shut, a feeble attempt at empty the nights events from her mind. Timmy's latest bit of mayhem was unraveling on the TV, and except for the occasional indignant snort, or lude comment from Spike, the crypt was silent.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked quietly, her voice still weak from crying.  
  
"Yeah, Platelet?" He responded, hand running over her hair idly. He was looking at the TV but not paying any attention to it, he just couldn't bear to look into her empty grey-ish eyes.  
  
"You broke your promise." Her hushed voice carried no emotion. No conviction or accusation, simply a fact being stated. That, Spike realized, hurt even more.  
  
"I know, Bit. I didn't mean to. I thought I was doing something right for once. Makes a bloke wish he could have premature hindsight." He hesitated, and when Dawn remained silent he continued. "How 'bout you and I make a pact right now. On your terms. Anything, whatever you want to do."  
  
Dawn thought for a moment. "Saturday." she mumbled, unsure of the blond's reaction.  
  
"Come again, Pet?" He asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Saturday." She repeated."Like tonight is Xander's night. Saturday,It's the only night of the week I don't have a designated baby- sitter breathing down my neck. They just throw me to whoever's available." She looked up at him hopefully. "Can Saturday be our day?"  
  
Spike looked down at the eager 14 year old. So wanting, needed, to be with someone she knew wouldn't judge. His cold heart melted, just a little bit. He did say anything, did he not?  
  
"'Course, Niblet."  
  
Dawn smiled. Not her usual 100-watt, but it was a start. Spike felt her cuddle in closer, and he listened as her breathing became slower, and fell into pattern. Once he knew she was asleep, he found himself drifting off.  
  
" I should have know." Xander mumbled as Willow and Tara cleared up the remains of their locator spell. Anya stood beside him patting his back absently, unsure of what was going through her fiance's thoughts.  
  
"W-well. At least we know she's safe."Tara smiled weakly, brushing spell remains off of her hands with her flowy skirt, then linking her arm loosly around the small of Willow's back.  
  
"Not definitly," Anya said, stepping forward," I mean, all we know is that she's in that cemetary. She could be getting mauled by countless demons, or lying there on the brink of death." Anya paused, seeing the gaping faces of those around her." But, I'm sure she's at Spike's." She finished off her statement with a huge, infomercial like smile.  
  
"Alright." Said Xander, who had left her side, and was now loading a cross-bow." Let's go get Dawn."  
  
In his nearly asleep state, Spike could sense, and smell, something, or someone, else in his crypt. He opened his eyes slowly to see Xander cowering above him, the arrow of his bow pointed squarly over his undead heart.  
  
"Spike," Xander spoke his name calmly, " Give me one good reason as to why Dawn is in your crypt or you'll add to the dust on this couch." he added to his promise by clicking off the safety of the cross-bow.  
  
"Gee, dare I ask what's behind door number two?" Spike said, eyes never leaving the pointed spear hovering over his chest. A moment later, he daringly took his eyes from Xander and looked at the prone Dawn, asleep beside him. He nudged her a few times until she woke up, rising from beneath her sleepy auburn veil.  
  
"Hey. I'm here." She rasped sleepily," I thought I heard Xan-" she looked forward. "Oh. Um. Hi, Xander." When he remained silent ,glaring at her, she giggled nervously. Sensing the serious tension in the room, Willow moved from her postion behind Xander. Taking the loaded weapon from a fuming, unwilling Xander , she now stood between him and the couch.  
  
" Dawnie, why don't you get your stuff and we can head home." She smiled hopefully, offering Dawn her hand. Dawn simply sat there, glaring in the basic direction of Xander/Willow. Then she squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as she could, blocking out the intruders. Willow frowned, turning to Xander and poking him with her elbow.  
  
"Listen, Dawnster. I'm sorry. But you need to understand where I was coming from." He paused to judged her reaction. Eyes now open, she stared at him blankly, crossing her arms in defience. "I mean. You're 14. Last time I checked, not legal age to be hanging with the sleezy undead."  
  
"Oi!" Spike exclaimed angerly, lunging upright, daring to move for the first time now that Willow held the pointy thing and not The Whelp." I'm right bloody here!"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn shot back." but we've noticed that I'm not exactly your average 14 year old. Name other kids my age that are over 2000 years old. I've had more things thrust at me in the past 8 months than you've dealt with in the last 2 years. Face it. Demons roam Sunnydale. Spike IS one of them. But he's also probably the only one here who can protect me if any of those demons decide to make me they're meal. Plus, he won't hurt me. And, he kinda couldn't if he wanted to."  
  
She saw the sad looks on the faces of everyone else in the room with a pulse and felt her defenses fade. Slowly she got up and made her way over to Spike's bed to retrieve her drenched clothing. When she noticed her pink duffel bag lying on the floor forgotten, she gave it a nudge with her toe and slid it under the bed. Just in case.  
  
Moving back towards everyone, Tara laced her arm in her own, smiling sadly at her, then they walked behind Will, Anya, and Xander. When she got to the door, Dawn turned to see Spike sitting on the couch watching her.  
  
"Saturday?" she asked eagerly agian, shyness returning.  
  
"Saturday, Bit." He assured her, grinning slightly.  
  
"What ha-happens Saturday?" Tara asked curiously, as she and Dawn walked through the darkend cemetary.  
  
"Freedom." Dawn answered quietly.  
  
A/N- Im so sorry to my beautyous fans! I havent updated in like ever!! :( Please R&R 


	3. First Cigarettes and Bald May Queens

Ladies and Gents, dawn-roberts has double inner ear infections :(. So for a lil while, my updates may be few and far between. So I figured I'd update a little bit of this one. Hopefully I have a speedy recovery, and I'll be back to full ability soon.  
  
PS- I dont know if any of you have read it, but my story "Child From A lotus Blossom", is two chapters in, and I'm already having writers block :( If anyone wants to help me out on this Kidfic for one (or possibly more) chapter(s), please email me. If not, Ill do my best!  
  
When The Dust Settled : Chapter 3 :  
  
_________________________________  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, staring intensly at the clock on her desk. Spike had assured and reassured her that he would be there right after sundown ,which, as she had found out earlier, was promptly at 6:10 this evening. "Making him," she thought to herself, "three minutes late." She stood up and paced her floor impaitently for the tenth time this minute. Then, when pretty much all hope had diminished (two minutes later), she heard the door open, and listened as Tara, baby-sitter for the night, muttered a greeting to the door's opener and , a farewell up the stairs later, was gone. Dawn ran to the top of the stairs, and seeing Spike leaning against the door frame, the easily excited teen ran down the stairs and flung her arms around his neck, catching the leather clad vamp off guard. He couldn't help but laugh, as he hugged his Nibblet back.  
  
"Easy there, Bit." Spike said as they parted. Dawn ducked her head shyly, auburn hair falling in her face as she looked at her hands.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly. "It's just that, umm, it's been a couple days and i thought maybe you forgot or you made other plans and we weren't gonna go to the movies which I really wanted to do because no one will let me out of the house except to go to school or your place, but I guess I ran away to your place so that doesnt't really count and now I'm just rambling so I think I'll...stop."  
  
She finished her very long sentence by gasping for air and looking back up at Spike, who's eyes danced with laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"And the award for longest run-on sentence goes to..." Spike trailed off and took Dawn's arm in his own. " So of to the theater, are we?" Dawn nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "But, Sweet Bit, it's after dark. Xanny the Nanny will surely have my head." He grinned as Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well," he said after a moment's consideration," off we go then."  
  
_________________________________  
  
When they were a pretty good distance from the Summer's home, Spike took his cigarettes from his pocket and shook one free. Lighting it up, he inhaled and felt his lungs burn. Satisfied with the feeling, he exhaled slowly, savoring the taste on his tounge. Dawn look up at him curiously.  
  
"I've always wanted to try." She said inocently enough as they strolled down the street, arm in arm.  
  
"No." Spike said boredly. "You don't."  
  
"I mean, I *am* a teenager, I'm almost obligated to try ."  
  
"No. You aren't"  
  
"I will, eventually."  
  
"No, You won't"  
  
She looked up at him innocently. "And, it'll probably be some random smoke at a party with a bunch of boys. Who knows what else could be in it."  
  
Spike stopped abruptly, dropping his butt and stomping it into the grounds with his foot. He sighed dramitcally and retrieved his pack of cigarettes, shaking one free again. He put it between his lips and lit it, sucking in to keep it lit. Then he, frowning, handed it to Dawn. She grinned, taking the smoke and bringing it to her lips, inhaling greedily. As soon as the taste hit the back of her throat, she choked, coughing loudly on the burning vapor. Spike took the cigarette from her hand as she stifled another cough. He took a drag off of it and looked at her.  
  
"Curiosity quenched, Nibblet?" He asked quietly, as she regained her composure.  
  
"Yeah." she rasped out, swallowing in attempt to get the horrible taste out her mouth. She wondered to herself how Spike could possibly handle it.  
  
"So. I guess you've learned your lesson, now what say we go get some prime seats, bit." Spike took Dawn's arm in his again as they made their way to the movie complex.  
  
_________________________________  
  
As they stood in line for the latest Adam Sandler flick, Dawn's eyes fell upon an unsettling sight. In a group about nine or ten kids thick, stood Kristy, Queen Cheerleader Bitch of Sunnydale High. She was enveloped by practically every cool person at school, and Dawn stood alone with Spike in line. Which was fine as long as Kristy didn't notice her. But of course, as fate so often worked, not five seconds after Dawn thought that, Kristy's gaze met her own. Like a hyena stalking it's prey, the older girl excused herself from her friend's and sauntered over towards her.  
  
"Summers." Kristy said bitterly, feigning a smile and looking Dawn head to toe, obviously dissaproving of her outfit of choice. Dawn greeted her fake smile with an equally faux one, trying to ignore the thoughts in her mind. Memories of her latest run-in with Kristy that had taken place a few days before.  
  
"No wonder your Mom's head popped." Kristy had said, pleased by the uproar of laughter it has caused around her in the school cafeteria. "I mean, god, if I had daughter's like you and, what's her name, Bitchy, I would have begged for my brain to explode." Dawn had just taken it, eyes red and tears cascading down her cheeks. She knew that Buffy wouldn't have taken it, Buffy would have beat her face into the ground. But Buffy was dead, so she just took it.  
  
Snapping back to reality Dawn acknowledged that Kristy had something more to say, so she steeled her self, nervously tightening her grip on Spike's arm.  
  
"So, Dawn," Kristy sneered, poison dripping from each word, "is this your babysitter? A friend of your sister's left to watch over her mess?" She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head towards Spike, blonde hair curtaining down in front of her. Spike unliked his arm from Dawn's and looked at Kristy with a smirk, before draping it across Dawn's shoulder.  
  
"No, you bint." He said with a grin in Kristy's direction." I'm Spike, her date." Dawn tried to hide her shock as Spike dipped down to whisper in her ear. "Play along , Sweet Bit.Now, laugh like this silly bird's fake blonde locks just fell out."  
  
Dawn looked at the girl in front of her, and had to laugh at the though of the future Miss May Queen hairless, running around like the world was coming to an end. As she gave in to the fit of giggles, Spike just kept his gaze on Kirsty, a smug look on his face. The cheerleader didn't seem fazed, she just flipped her golden tresses over her shoulder and continued.  
  
"Well hello, Spike. I'm Kristy, you must have heard of me." She seemed suddenly interested in the blonde englishman, twirling a strand of hair around her finger idly.  
  
"Sorry, um, Chrissy, can't say I have." Spike glanced at Dawn, "Let's go, Pet."  
  
_________________________________  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Dawn stood still and tugged on Spike's arm for him to do the same. He turned to face her and she smiled. Through the entire thing with Kristy this past year, even before the thing with Glory, Spike had been the only one she could talk to. He didn't bother her with the type of things Tara and Willow would say, like 'violence is not the answer' or 'anrgy words are really empty words'. He let her lash out, kicking walls and occasionally throwing things. He laughed as she used word that traditionally only left his mouth. He soothed her when the fits led her to tears in the end.  
  
"Thanks Spike. For , ya know. Back there. The last thing I need is for it to get out that I need a babysitter to go out on a Saturday to see a Sandler film." He grinned back at her, not really sure what to say. His heart melted at the site of his Lil' Bit. It seemed like he was about the only friend she had left, and the feeling was mutial. The Big Bad at the theater with a 14 year old girl.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen." he thought to himself, not quite meaning it.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A/N- If y'all like it YAY. If not, hey, Im ill. either way R&R!!!! (and please read my other stuff which I assure is better than this!) Again Im really sorry about my lack of update-age!!! More shall follow. 


	4. Teary Pillows and Muddy Boots

A/N- Wow, don't I feel like a moron. 4 months since I updated... I hope someone's still reading. I've been going through alot, emotional in the past few months, and havn't had the energy I needed to put into a chapter of this, or at least the kind of chapter y'all really deserve. But I've already got the plot written for the next chapter (which is dedicated to my friend Stacler :P) and I WILL update ASAP.

* * *

When The Dust Settled :Chapter Four : Teary Pillows and Muddy Boots

* * *

"Night Buffy." Dawn whispered, shutting off her light and pulling her comforter tightly up around her neck. Closing her eyes, Dawn's thoughts drifted to Her. The strength of her hug, her smile, and the wavy blonde hair she envied so much. Tears quickly rose behind her eyes and fell silently, streaming down her cheeks and onto her dampened bed. For what seemed like ever now, this was how she drifted to sleep nightly, weeping in the dark until all of her energy was gone. Poured from her soul onto a pillow.  
  
When she was almost asleep, Dawn heard a loud rapping at her window. Rolling over, she saw a black sillhoutte outside it,and the only thing clearly visible were moon lit platnium locks. Quickly turning on her lamp, she saw a rather drunk Spike grinning at her, one hand still tapping against the window pain and the other holding a black and white labeled bottle filled with a foul brown drink.  
  
"Can I come in, Niblet?" He mumbled loudly, still knocking.  
  
Realizing Tara and Willow were both asleep, Dawn quickly shushed him and ran over to unlock and open the window. She pointed at the near empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The last thing she needed in her room, next to a drunk vamp with a broken heart, was booze. Spike shrugged and dropped the thick glass bottle. Dawn listened with a cringe as it hit the small ledge outside of her window loudly before rolling to the front yard. Next she pointed at his mud-caked combat boots, inwardly praying that he didn't throw those off the roof as well. To her suprise, he set them carefully along the ledge, before clambering through the window. When he was finally inside of Dawn's bedroom, and suprisingly, not caught by Will or Tara, he looked at Dawn, almost like he couldn't remember why he was there. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"S'Buffy here?" He slurred hopefully, watching Dawn for a reaction.  
  
_'So that's why he drinks,'_ Dawn thought silently._' to forget about that night at the tower.'_ She was amazed about the fact that it was months ago, and a little bit of alcohol was enough to wash away the memories. Or maybe more than a little. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, and she fought to keep them unshed. She spoke tentativly.  
  
"No Spike. She's-" Dawn struggled to finish that sentence tearlessly, but he cut her off anyway.  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry, 'Bit."   
  
"It's okay." She paused and tried to remember what Willow had done that night for Xander when he had a few to many at the Bronze."I'll be right back." Trying to smile, Dawn turned and went towards the bathroom, filling up a cup with water and grabbing a few asprins from the medicine cabnet.  
  
When she made her way to her room, Dawn stopped at the door way. Spike was laying on her bed, eyes facing the heavens. He seemed to be talking to the ceiling, until she began listen closer.  
  
"-every night. And never in the same way. And Anya and The Boy, got shacked up, 'M not sure if they're ever setting a date, though. Bloody stupid, weddings are. But Niblet, she's the strong one. Poor bird's been to hell and back twice, and she's holding it together better than the whole lot of them. Think she'll only cry around me. Not like I'm any good ruddy company. And I still remember what I said, luv. 'Till the end of the world, even if that happens to be tonight'. It's over for me, but not for her. I hate this sodding town, but I..love Dawn. Not the way I love you, don't worry. But she's the one damn thing I've got left. So I'm not going anywhere.Plus I crashed my bike." He mumbled something else Dawn couldn't make out, and gave the ceiling a sloppy salut.  
  
Dawn cleared her throat and Spike sat up. She handed him the water and pills, which he took, thanking her, and layed back down. Sitting on the floor next to the bed with a tiny thud, she twisted her legs into and indian style position and looking up at Spike.  
  
"Is that really all it takes Spike?" She asked earnestly, watching him for a reaction.  
  
"Come again, Bit?" He asked, scrunching his forehead in semi-drunken thought.  
  
"Beer. Or rum, or whatever. Is that all it takes to forget? Knock back a couple and you're in Sans Glory Land? Or.. in your case, more than a couple?" She sighed, not really wanting an honest answer, just needing to spill her thoughts. The brunette slouched sidways. resting her head on the edge of her mattress.  
  
"Something like that, Niblet..."  
  
Spike's rested his hand on top of the dozy teen's head, playing with a few strands of hair, and pacifying them both.  
  
"something like that."

* * *

A/N- Started off as just a funny chappie , but got a wee bit emotional. Please review!


	5. Burnt Thumbs and Kooky Corpse Tricks

Copyright- Hi Joss waves I know, I told them that the characters all belong to you and Mutant Enemy. Joss, why are there cops behind you? With their billy clubs out.... You get the picture ;)   
  
**Author's Head note- This idea came to me while talking to my friend Stacey. She asked me to write her a fic where Tara, Dawn, and Willow go to the fair. Well of course, that vague description sent my brain into overdrive, and it seemed like a great idea for this chapter. So, finally, a story with action!  
**  
To you, Staceler!

* * *

When The Dust Settled : Chapter 5 : Burnt Thumbs and Kooky Corpses

* * *

She couldn't help but smile as she picked up the leather duster off of the kitchen counter. Two weeks since Spike started coming around again, and already Tara could see a drastic change in Dawn's demeanor. She smiled now, and once Tara swore she even heard her laugh. But Giles had taken a red-eye to England last night, and as expected, Dawn had reacted badly. As they were standing with Giles moments before his flight, she had latch onto him, crying silently into the lapel of his jacket. Since her mom and Buffy died, he had been 'the grown-up'. And as much as Dawn loved to not obey him, everyone knew that she needed 'the grown-up'. But they all knew where he needed to be.  
  
Walking back into the living room, she paused and laughed inwardly at the sleeping undead figure sprawled across the couch, a blanket pulled haphazardly over its head. Tara had heard Spike come in through Dawn's window late last night, but didn't wake Willow. Because Tara, for one, knew that he was good for Dawn.  
  
When Dawn woke up, she couldn't help but wonder how she got into her bed, considering the fact that when she fell asleep last night, she was on the floor with her head resting on the mattress. She just assumed that Spike put her in the bed and took her place on the floor. But when she rolled over to check the floor was empty. and bright sunlight was pouring into her room through her window.  
  
_'Sunlight and no Spike...'_ the teen thought, relatively freaking, as she pushed off her covers and dashed out of her and down the stairs, screaming his name the entire way. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Tara sitting at the counter nursing a burnt finger from the frying pan, but didn't notice Spike in front of the stove flipping pancakes until mid-sentence.  
  
"Tara! I need your help. Did you see Spike, cause I think he fell asleep on my floor and now he's all crispy fried and... wow, he's standing right there." Dawn gave him an embarrassed wave as he chuckled., before going over and giving Tara her usual morning hug. As they parted, the blonde gave her a wide smile before talking.  
  
"Morning, Dawnie. You're okay about last night, right? Be-because if you need to talk, I'm here. And Mr. Giles said that he would call as soon as he got to Th-the Council." She narrowed her eyes slightly, waiting for a response.  
  
"I'm keen, peachy even. Plus, I know that the jolly good ol' chaps at the Weirdo's Council need him."  
  
"Good." Tara answered with a smile. "So, Will and I were wo-wondering if you want to go to the fair tonight. Unless you think it's too kiddie? It's traveling from L.A. and they say the Hall Of Mirrors is to die for." She paused for a minute, before remembering what day it was."And um, Spike can come to, since it's Saturday, which is your day."  
  
Tara and Dawn both turned in unison to Spike, who had set the plate of pancakes on the counter and was now watching them with an indescribable look on his face. He gave Dawn a small grin.  
  
"S'okay , luv. You ducks, you have fun. I'll just go to my crypt and watch the telly." Spike laughed, hoping Dawn didn't hear the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. But when in reply she sighed dramatically, he knew he had it coming. She was gonna lay on a thick dose of Summers Pity Party.  
  
"It's cool, Spike. I mean, us three young, vulnerable girls will go to the fair. Alone. At night. In the center of Sunnydale. And, hey, I hear they're setting it up a couple blocks from the old high school remains, cause what better place for a fair than smack dab on the Hellmouth." She smiled innocently at the end of her mini-speech, knowing that she had him hook, line and sinker. He jumped up onto the counter and surveyed the smallest girl, who was grinning at him like a predator before trapping her prey.  
  
"Bugger then, I'll go, but I won't like it. And you birds owe me a Corona and one of those blossoming onion things." He shook a finger at them in mock discipline before pointing to the pancakes. "Now, Platelet, eat."  
  
A sunset later the three young, vulnerable girls, escorted by one peroxide blond vampire, made their way into the fair, just in time to hear an ear piercing scream carry through the crowd. All four took off running in the general direction of the sound, Spike leading the way. When they got to the source of the commotion, they pushed through a grouping to find themselves practically on top of a motionless body in front of a building covered in mirrors, with a three dimensional sign that read 'Hall Of Mirrors'. Willow quickly hugged Dawn to her, covering the teens eyes, as Spike checked the body for a pulse. Finding that the body was still at normal temperature but there was no heart beat, he stood up and attempted to ignore the still near fresh blood dripping from a minor wound on the victims hand.  
  
"Well, no fang marks or fatal wounds. I'll tally that this bugger is fresh. You witches get these people away from here, and I'll go see if I can find whomever gave this bloke the rough and tumble, and give it back."  
  
While Tara and Willow worked at thinning the crowd around the corpse and Spike left in search of nearby demons, Dawn focused on looking everywhere but at the body. He eyes fell on the mirror plated house. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she quickly saw something missing. The body.   
  
Looking down for an instant, she saw that it was still stationary on the ground, but, looking up again, reflection less. Eyes still on the mirrored wall, she slowly poked the spot where the body should be. While she saw her finger hit the ground and nothing else, she felt the sickening feeling of the dead man's hair, and quickly pulled back her hand.  
  
"To die for, eh Tara?" Dawn mumbled, subduing a shudder before calling out to her guardians.  
  
"Hey! Hey, guys! This corpse does the kookiest thing..."

* * *

**A/N- Two chaps in two days. Am I on the path to un updater redemption? Please R&R! This is only half of what I intended for this chappie, but I decided to make it into two !! And its kinda my first attempt at a semi cliffhanger**


End file.
